


Тёплые руки, холодные глаза

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ване страшно.





	Тёплые руки, холодные глаза

Ване — _страшно._

Реджинальд Харгривз зовёт Ваню к себе, говорит стоять рядом и не дёргаться; он гладит её волосы, перебирая пальцами, у него руки теплые, а глаза в полумраке кажется пугающе черными — Ване страшно; Ваня хочет спрятаться в комнате и подпереть дверь кроватью; Ваня не может пошевелиться без разрешения. Ване только девять лет и она не понимает, что происходит, отчего ей страшно и почему её окутывает инстинктивным страхом?

Ване одиннадцать лет, она сидит с отцом в его кабинете. Сидит на его коленях и от этого настолько неуютно, что хочется сбежать, куда глаза глядят, но она не двигается, не смеет, ей страшно, она чувствует себя беспомощной и жалкой — Реджинальд продолжает гладить её волосы, запрещая их коротко стричь, и кладёт вторую ладонь на коленку. Ладонь всё ещё тёплая — но чувство опасности не покидает ни на секунду.

Ваня никогда не сопротивляется — _не может._

Ей тринадцать лет и она послушная и хорошая девочка, поэтому если отец сказал разжать колени и не дёргаться — Ваня так и сделает. Чужая рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, чуть задирая юбку и скользит обратно. Ване хочется встать и сбежать так далеко как только сможет, пока ноги ей не откажут, пока сердце не остановится от перегрузки, пока не наступит удушье от отдышки, но она остаётся на месте и сдерживает всхлипы, сжимая ладони в кулаки и оставляя кровоточащие следы от ногтей на коже.

Она хотела найти помощи, хотела рассказать, но ей было страшно. Хотя бы спросить совета у Пятого, до того, как он исчез из их чокнутого дома. Но даже тогда Ваня не уверена, что решилась бы спросить. Вдруг она сама виновата? Вдруг так и должно быть? Вдруг это её функция в команде?

Ваня почти не смотрит телевизор и ей не попадались книжки, которые могли бы ей объяснить: _зачем и почему?_  Зачем отец делает это с ней? Почему именно она?

Это был единственный раз в её жизни, когда отец назвал её _особенной._  Она возненавидела это слово всей своей хрупкой душой. Она ненавидит, когда отец трогает её длинные волосы, запрещая их стричь; она ненавидит эти прикосновения к своей оголённой коже и хочет зарыться в бесконечное число одежды, чтобы отгородить себя от него; она ненавидит его ледяные глаза, которые темнеют во мраке её комнаты, когда он заходит к ней после отбоя. Стены её комнаты звукоизолированные, дверь способна выдержать удар кувалды, стекло в окне пуленепробиваемое — Ваня этого не знает, но всё равно не кричит, хотя очень хочется.

Ей было четырнадцать, когда он впервые сам зашёл в её комнату, которая резко стало очень-очень тесной клеткой без выхода. Ей было четырнадцать, когда он впервые велел ей раздеться, расстегнуть ночную рубашку и пододвинуться ближе. Ей было четырнадцать, когда он впервые переступил грань и трогал там, где точно нельзя.

Ваня чувствовала себя омерзительной, грязной, слабой. Ваня не способна дать отпор или оттолкнуть, потому что она жалкая и трусливая девочка. Ваня ненавидит своё тело за то, что оно продолжает расти.

Взрослая Ваня никогда не сможет отделаться от ощущения фантомных тёплых рук, которые скользят по её спине, рёбрам, несформировавшийся девичьей груди. Взрослая Ваня будет много раз просыпаться от этих прикосновений посреди ночи, глотать успокоительные и, возможно, запивать их полусладким вином. Взрослая Ваня никогда не пойдёт к психологу и двадцать раз перепишет эту главу своей жизни в книге, а потом и вовсе выбросит её в мусорное ведро, давя в себе слёзы и вновь тянясь за оранжевым бутыльком с её именем.

Ваня никогда не напишет момент своей жизни, в который она сбежала из дома. Ей семнадцать лет и случилось то к чему всё всегда шло, то что было неизбежным, то что сподвигло её перейти на антидепрессанты. Ваня Харгривз никогда не сможет признаться вслух, что была изнасилована собственным отцом; как синяки на запястьях не проходили месяцами; как последующие десять лет она сторонилась прикосновений мужчин, даже от своих братьев.

Ваня перечитывает свою книгу и переписывает _лишние_  мгновения своей жизни. Ваня посвящает промежутку между шестнадцатью и восемнадцатью годами одну строчку, о том, что она ушла из дома самой последней без лишнего шума и посреди ночи. Ваня отчаянно думает, что если делать вид, что ничего из этого не было — _будет легче._

Это всё, что ей остаётся.


End file.
